Pups Save a Flying Frog
August 13, 2014 August 29, 2014 11 November, 2014 |overall = 50 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save the Space Alien | next = Pups Save the Penguins}} "Pups Save a Flying Frog" is the second half of the 1st episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 13, 2014 in the US, August 29, 2014 in Canada, and 11 November, 2014 in the UK. Marshall gets a pet frog, and it jumps into Skye's helicopter prior to a big frog-jumping competition. Marshall is busy getting his pet frog, Smiley, ready for an upcoming frog-jumping competition. It seems that Smiley has a bit of a mischievous nature to him, as he disobeys Marshall's commands, for the most part, and does as he pleases. Things only get worse when Smiley hops on the Lookout's controls and activates Skye's helicopter. He then slides down into Skye's pup house, where it transforms into it's helicopter mode, and flies off with him at the controls, much to the shock of Skye and the others! With needing to get Skye's helicopter back, along with reigning in Smiley for the competition, Ryder summons the pups to the Lookout. Rubble gives Marshall a lift to the elevator, much to his appreciation, and they head topside. Once there, Ryder relays orders: Chase will set up a route to the competition with his megaphone and siren, Marshall needs to head down there as soon as he can, and Skye will have to rely on her Pup Pack to fly up and retake control of her helicopter from Smiley. The team deploys, and when Skye catches up to her hijacked vehicle, Smiley has a little fun with performing a loop-De-loop, impressing Skye as it took her years to perform one herself. At the competition, Marshall arrives to meet up with Alex Porter and his grandfather, along with their entry, Jumpy Jumper. As Marshall asks when Smiley goes, Mayor Goodway says Smiley will go last, then Marshall explains how Smiley is on his way to the competition himself, leaving the Mayor confused. Once Skye finally regains control of her helicopter, and avoids a collision with Cap'n Turbot's lighthouse on Seal Island, Smiley still seems unwilling to listen to orders as he hops out onto the wing, and then safely down into Chase's truck. They are finally able to get him to the competition, but he's fallen asleep from the excitement. At the competition, when it comes time for Smiley to go, it takes Mayor Goodway using Chase's megaphone to finally wake him up and get him to perform. He wins the competition, but the mischievous frog does not give up. He hops into Marshall's fire truck, starts the engine, and drives off with it, siren blaring, much to Marshall's and the rest of the PAW Patrol's exhausted annoyance at going through chasing Smiley down once more. As for Mayor Goodway, she ends the episode with being confused once again at the thought of a frog who can drive the pups' vehicles, even after seeing it herself. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot (cameo) *Mayor Goodway *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Julius Goodway *Justina Goodway *Precious' Owner *Precious' Owner's Mom *Seagulls (cameo) *Smiley (first appearance) *Jumpy Jumper (first appearance) First Responders : Use her wings to fly up to her helicopter and get control again. : Use his cones to make a safe route to the starting life. Keep others out of the way. : Get down to the frog jumping contest. ---- Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Marshall on titlecard Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes with Smiley on titlecard Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Kim Duran Category:Episodes Debuting a New Character Category:2014 Episodes